UNBELIEVABLE
by MillyJo
Summary: Lily sangat mencintai Scorpius. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Suatu hari Lily melihat Scorpius berselingkuh. Al yang mengetahuinya ingin membunuh Scorpius. Lalu bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Apa Scorpius benar-benar dibunuh Al? Read and Review please. Thank you :))


UNBELIEVEABLE

Rated: T+

Pairing: Scorpius/Lily- Scorpius/Rose-James/Rose

Summary: Lily sangat mencintai Scorpius. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Suatu hari Lily mengalami kejadian yang tak terduga. Scorpius berselingkuh. Al yang mengetahuinya sempat ingin membunuh Scorpius. Lalu bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? RnR. New author (may be)

Proud to Present

.

.

.

UNBELIEVEABLE

.

.

Setting: James/17 yo. Rose-Al-Scorp/16 yo. Lily/ 14 yo

.

.

.

Disclaimer : All character is Jo Rowling's

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit. Secercah cahaya mulai mewarnai ufuk timur dengan semburat jingga. Hanya tinggal sang bintang fajar yang masih gagah berada di langit. Bahkan rembulan pun sudah kembali ke peristirahatan. Dingin embun menyegarkan. Hari baru telah dimulai, tak terkecuali di Hogwarts.

"Morning, everybody." Seru seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang.

"Morning, Scorp." Jawab Al tanpa meninggalkan aktivitas yang sedang digeluti. Sarapan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di meja Gryffindor, huh?"

"Jangan ketus denganku, Rosie." Scorp menyisir rambut sejenak dengan jari tangannya. "Alasanku kemari untuk- hmm bagaimana cara menjelaskan…"

"Meja Slytherin penuh?" tebakku.

"Yup, kau benar. Jadi boleh aku bergabung disini?" Dia menunjuk tempat kosong disebelahku. Yah, sejak Kau-Tahu-Siapa tewas, asrama di Hogwarts tidaklah seekstrim dulu lagi. Semua murid bebas duduk dengan siapapun di great hall. Sortinghat ceremony adalah pengecualian. Saat itu, kita harus bergabung dengan asrama masing-masing.

"Alasan yang sama untuk ketujuh kalinya minggu ini, Scorp. Kreatiflah sedikit." James tertawa.

"Katakan saja kau ingin duduk disebelah adik kecilku."

"Biarkan dia, Al. Kau boleh duduk disini, Scorp."

"Thanks, Lils. Kau memang baik. Pantas aku sangat mencintaimu." Serempak James dan Al ber-huu ria.

"Ku peringatkan, Scorp. Jangan merayu di meja makan. Asal kau tahu, orang lain bisa kehilangan selera makan." Rose menyingkirkan piringnya.

"Kenapa ketus? Apa kau tetap bisa berkata seperti itu, jika James yang merayumu?"

"Ucapanmu sangat tidak bisa ditolerir, Al. Aku bukan tipe lelaki perayu-setidaknya di meja makan." James melotot tidak terima. Muka James sangat konyol saat melotot. Mata seakan hampir meloncat keluar dengan bibir yang menyimpul mengerucut. Kami terus saja bercanda.

"Aku selesai." James mengusap bibirnya dengan kain. "Aku pergi dulu." Dia hendak beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Pergi ke mana, James? " seru Rose "Ini hari Sabtu, tak bisakah santai sedikit saja?"

"Aku ada urusan penting." Beralih melihat Scorp yang sedang makan ayam panggang. "Hei, boy. Kau ikut aku sekarang?"

Scorpius meletakkan makanannya dan berdiri dengan malas. "Baiklah. Lily flower, aku pergi." Dia mengecup pipiku sejenak. Kemudian berlari menyusul James.

"Tidak biasanya mereka akrab. Ada apa memangnya?"

Rose hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng. " Semoga James tidak akan mengerjai kekasihmu itu."

"Kau khawatir, Rosie?"

"Apa maksudmu, Al?"

"Kau khawatir pada Scorpius atau pada… James?" Canda Al.

"Shut up. Teruskan saja makanmu, Albus Severus Potter." Pipi Rose terlihat memerah. Tunggu dulu, apa aku tak salah lihat? Rose merona? Jangan-jangan dia… "Ayo, Lils. Kita akan pergi ke hogsmeade kan?"

"Tentu saja." Seruku bersemangat. "Ku dengar sedang ada diskon besar disana."

"Hei, gadis-gadis. Bisa tolong bawakan aku oleh-oleh dari Honeydukes? Detensi di akhir pecan sangat tidak manusiawi."

"Nikmati saja, Al." Rose terkikik dan menarikku keluar.

"Rose…"

"Ya?"

"Detensi Al… maksudku bagaimana bisa?" Rasa penasaranku muncul. Setahuku Al adalah murid yang baik. Dia tidak seperti James yang notabene seorang prankster.

"Saat pelajaran ramuan berlangsung, Al tidak menyelesaikan ramuannya. Malah mengendap-endap kemudian mengacak-acak lemari penyimpanan Profesor Slughorn."

"Apa? Untuk apa? Mencari tikus agar bisa menguji ramuannya berhasil atau tidak?"

"Dia akhir-akhir ini memang mencurigakan."

Rose berhenti seketika. "Lily… tanggal berapa hari ini?"

"Emm… 1 April?" dia terlihat terkejut. "What's wrong?"

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita. Maksudku, Hogsmeade?"

"I'm so sorry, Lils. Kau duluan saja. Kita bisa bertemu disana- hmm bagaimana kalau jam 11?"

Aku mengangguk sedikit terpaksa. Aku akan menghabiskan pagi ini sendirian. Seharusnya bersama Rose. Sial. Aku benar-benar sendirian. Scorpius tidak bisa ke hogsmeade bersamaku hari ini. Lalu, Rose. Al mendapat detensi. Hogwarts sudah tampak sepi. Kurasa mereka semua sudah bertandang ke kios-kios di Hogsmeade. Apa aku harus mengajak James? Aku sudah tidak waras kalau sampai melakukan itu. Terakhir kali aku ajak James yang berambisi menjadi the next prankster itu ke suatu tempat, dia akan mencoba merealisasikan ide-ide jahilnya. Dan berakhir dengan hukuman dari mommy. Padahal aku tidak berpartisipasi dengan 'hal-hal konyol'nya, tapi tetap terkena cipratan hukuman. Sangat adil bukan? Yah, sebagai gadis pintar yang belajar dari pengalaman, aku tak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi. Pernah sesekali terlintas di pikiranku, bagaimana nasib istri-atau setidaknya pacar- James kelak.

Jarak Hogwarts-Hogsmeade memang lumayan jauh. Kita dapat mengikuti petunjuk jalan setelah keluar dari gerbang, kemudian menyusuri rel Hogwarts Express. Fuala, desa itu akan terlihat jelas dan lengkap dengan kios-kios yang sesak pembeli.

Wow, aku sedikit terkejut. Tempat ini ramai sekali. Oh iya, penghuni Hogwarts tumpah ruah disini, bagaimana bisa terlupakan olehku?

Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu Rose? Tak mungkin salah. Walau hanya sepintas, tapi aku tahu itu Rose. Semua mata bisa mengenali rambutnya yang sangat Weasley. Ini baru 1 jam setelah kami berpisah tadi. Setidaknya kami akan bertemu 3 jam lagi. Oke, memang tidak salah, tapi… Rasa penasaran membawaku mengikuti kemana arahnya pergi. Konyol juga mengikuti dari belakang kemana arah sepupumu sendiri akan pergi. Dia berjalan ke Shrieking Shack. Untuk apa kesana? Bertransformasi jadi werewolf?

Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Tentu saja bukan sedang bermain Hide and Seek (Permainan khas Muggle). Jarakku dan Rose sekarang sekitar 10 meter.

Rose terlihat menengok sesekali, seperti sedang menunggu sese…. APA? Scorpius sedang berjalan kearahnya. Jadi mereka ada janji bertemu? Oke, aku mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku. Mungkin mereka ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan tanpa diketahui orang lain.

Oh, tidak. Aku mengusap mata. Berharap mataku bermasalah. Itu… itu pasti bohong. Mungkin ini hanya imajinasi liar. Tapi, aku sehat. Mataku normal dan aku sedang tidak berkhayal. Lalu kenapa mereka saling berpegang tangan mesra? Scorpius mendekat kearah wajah Rose. Scorp, kumohon hentikan. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak seperti terhimpit dinding beton yang tebal. Rose,Scop, tolong jangan lakukan itu. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Air mata tumpah begitu saja. Tangisku pecah.

Aku memilih pergi dari tempat itu. Menghindarkan diri untuk tak menjadi penonton adegan mereka selanjutnya. Aku terus berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaga. Masa bodoh aku berlarian dengan mata sembab. Masa bodoh semua orang memandangku. Aku hanya ingin jauh, menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku berlari hingga Hogwarts.

BRAK !

"Maaf, aku tidak… Lily? Kau kenapa?"

"Al…" Aku memeluk erat kakaku. Berusaha melepas emosi yang sedang terasa. Setidaknya untuk sesaat saja.

"Lily… ceritakan- tatap aku- ceritakan apa yan terjadi."

Aku masih sesenggukan. Berusaha menjelaskan apa yang baru saja aku saksikan. "Scorp… Dia.. Dia…" Kesedihan semakin terasa. Tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-kata. Aku memeluknya lagi.

"Scorpius? Jadi dia yang melakukan ini padamu? Dasar kurang ajar, biar kubalas." Al tergesa pergi

"Al, tunggu. Jangan lakukan itu." Dengan sisa tenaga, aku mengejarnya.

"Hei, kau lihat Malfoy?" Al bertanya pada beberapa murid yang baru saja kembali dari hogsmeade.

"Scorpius Malfoy? Dia ada di ujung lorong."

"Thanks." Dia mengambil wand dari balik jubah.

"Al, jangan lukai dia. Kumohon, hentikan niatmu."

"Kau sudah gila, Lils. Dia sudah menyakitimu dank au bilang aku tidak boleh melukainya? Urungkan saja niatmu untuk menghentikan aku."

"Tolong, Al. Demi aku, don't do it!" Aku menahan lengannya.

Demi Merlin, itu Scorpius.

"Halo, Al. Kau melewatkan banyak hal di Hogsmeade." Ujar Scorp ceria. "Kau kenapa, Lily?" Dasar bodoh, pergilah. Scorp, menjauhlah dari Al.

Al mengarahkan wand padanya.

"Ada apa ini, Al. Santai saja. Aku membawakan oleh-oleh untuk.."

BRAAAKK

Tubuh Scorpius limbung dan jatuh ke lantai. Terkapar tak berdaya.

"SCOP ! AL, KAU SUDAH GILA. KAU MEMBUNUHNYA !" Aku memeluk erat tubuh itu. Dia basah. Basaholeh cairan kental. Darah. Banyak sekali darah di tubuhnya.

"Scorp, please" tubuhnya tetap diam. "Wake up ! Bangunlah, Scorp." Mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Please…" Aku memeluknya. Menangis di dadanya. "Katakan sesuatu." Air mata membasahi ramput pirangnya. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bila ini adalah akhir hidupnya. Al akan menjadi pembunuh. Kemungkinan terburuknya dia akan menjadi tawanan Azkaban saat umurnya saja belum 17 tahun. "Say something for me, Scorp. I love you. Please, wake up. I love you, Scorpius"

"I love you too, my Lily flower." Seketika dia bangun dengan segar bugar ?

"APRIL MOP !" Entah dari mana James dan Rose sudah berada di sisi Al.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu saat panik, Lils." Rose tertawa.

"Jadi, ini hanya lelucon untuk April Mop?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Yeah, of course. Aku tak membunuhnya. Bahkan tadi aku mengucapkan mantra pun tidak."

"Tapi, dia terluka. Maksudku, lihatlah darah ini." Aku menunjukkan cairan merah yang mengotori lantai disisi Scorpius dan aku.

"Ini hanya property drama seperti milik muggle." Scorpius menyeringai dan menunjukkan kantong yang sudah berlubang di balik bajunya. "Ternyata kau sangat mengkhawatirkan aku."

PLAK

"Kenapa aku ditampar kekasihku sendiri?" ujarnya tak terima.

"Kau telah mencium Rose. Kau tadi menciumnya di depan Shrieking Shack."

"Lihat ini, Lily." Rose menunjukkan sebuah botol ramuan kecil.

"Polyjuice Potion?"

"Tentu saja, untuk membuatnya saja aku harus mendapat detensi." Al merengut.

Scorpius menyela. "Dia yang berubah menyerupai aku." Dia menunjuk James. "Jadi, dia dan Rose yang berada di tempat itu."

"Aktingku sangat menyakinkan, huh?" James menyeringai puas. "Ini semua ide Al. tak kusangka dia berbakat juga dalam mengerjai orang."

"Al mendapat pujian dan aku yang mendapat tamparan. Sangat adil." Scorpius mengelus-elus bekas tamparanku.

"I'm sorry, Scorp. Aku tidak tahu kalau James-dengan potion- yang telah mencium Rose." Aku memandangnya dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat.

"Hanya dengan itu aku bisa mencium Rose. Thanks, Al" James menyikut Al. "It's my first kiss." Dia merangkul Rose. "I know you would kiss me. I know You love me, right?"

"Apa? Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Rose terlihat salah tingkah.

"Jadi benar kau mencintaiku?" Al hanya terkikik. "Padahal aku hanya menebak dengan sembarang."

"Tebakan jitu, James." Seru Scorp. Kemudian melakukan tos dengan Al.

"Jadi, Rose. Hmmm, let me go into your life. I will make you happy everyday. Be my girlfriend, Rose Weasley."

xxx THE END xxx


End file.
